legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Guild
= Community: Guild = Enjoy a legion of heroes together than alone, two or more. How to Join the Guild will guide the creation Guild. ??? 01. Touch Guild on the right scroll menu 02. Guild Guild creation] at the bottom right of the screen touch 03. If you have completed all the requirements, write the name to open the guild Generate the touch of a button - If a guild can be difficult to produce a limited number guild generated if both chilled. ??? 01. [Guild guild in the lower left corner of the screen touch 02. You can check your guild information that is currently generated from the Guild List. - You can see the guild rank, score, level, personnel, information such as the Guild Master. - Looking through the Guild Name / Guild Master name can browse the guild. 03. List, and then touch the guild you want to join from the Join Request] completed ??? If you create or join a guild, you can check your guild information. 01. Guild when you touch the icon, you can view the Guild main screen. - From the moment you can join a guild determine the guild menu. - The guild list, you can check the position of the guild, character name, level, contribution, contact information. - In the chaos of the Abyss Guild menu entry, entry hideout, guilds, etc. can be checked before the various guild activities. 02. Guild on the right side of the window you can see the guild and manage information in My guild information. ① Guild Ranking The guild rank is determined by the guild score. ② Guild Level Hit the top of the chaos in the guild and participate in cooperative play, or if mine scramble guilds and guild experience points, You can obtain a contribution, however, it was unable to obtain a new guild contribution. ③ Guild Master If the Guild Master is not connected to the oldest guild after 7 days in a guild Guild Master will be commissioned automatically. ④ parts Guild Master Guild Master can be appointed to select the section Guild Master. ⑤ personnel Guild Now you can join the guild / shows the maximum number of people sign up. You can increase your guild level personnel depending on the guild. The maximum number of guild members increases by one each time the guild level 1 to level 5 increased. ⑥ guild Created Date created the guild. ⑦ guild funds Guild activities to collect or can collect and donate gold to the hideout. It is used to manage the guild hideout. ??? You can promote your own games within the guild chat window. If you touch the Name check the information written on the Promotion of the advertising guild, and you can also sign up with us. 01. the right of the menu, Guild - guild information - to enter the administration menus. ① Select the [Guild Invitation button. ② Press the [Chat Window recruitment button to create the invitation wording. 02. After you create a guild promotions be shown on chat window, press the recruiting will receive promotions in the guild chat window. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/150509 (v10)